The Horrors Of Fanfiction!
by transistortion
Summary: Our ninja's find fanfiction! What will they do! ...I don't know about romance in this fic...but R&R!


**Hmm...**

**I was thinking...**

**What would happen if our wonderful characters of Naruto found I'm writing this because I'm bored and waiting for Katrina to come over**

**:D**

**Anyways...**

**The story might suck, it might not...**

**Well... yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

The Horrors Of Fanfiction!

By:

Kristen

And

Katrina

Chapter 1

Something as bad as Fan girls

Gai and his team were done training for the day. They had done more training than they usually had today. Neji was actually tired! (a/n: Gasp!)

Neji had arrived back at the Hyuuga compound. He walked into the kitchen, and had seen Hanabi, on the laptop, giggling uncontrollably at something. "Hanabi, what are you doing?" asked Neji. Hanabi quickly shut her laptop. "n-nothing, Neji -giggle- just...browsing the internet...-giggle- " replied Hanabi, still trying not to laugh. Neji had wondered what Hanabi was doing. She ran upstairs. (Katrina is narrating the rest) Walked into her room, to find a giant bagel seducing a penguin. She was very, very astonished. The bagel then acted as a hoolahoop for Hanabi. The dolphin leaped out of the fishbowl, then ate the penguin. Then a giant rock hops the through the living room all the way up to her bedroom to find her husband, who is the bagel jumping up and down screaming, "The power of youth overcomes all!" And then, ever so unexpectedly, crusty the clown, jumped into ozzy's van to find him making out with the giant bagel. Now this was insane, this was just crazy!

**The next part may not be suitable for children under the age of 27. **

Ozzy ate his sock and glued his trombone onto his nose. Then he raped a duck. Somebody had seen him, and screamed, "TRANSECTUAL DUCK RAPIST!"

Then Stan Marsh popped out with chef, singing about prostitutes, then Kenny died. They stuck two straws through his eyes, and made his heart into a necklace. Then the whole casting of south park popped out and said, "Oh my God! You killed Kenny! You bastards!"

Then, out of nowhere, Spiderman popped out and ate a lemon.

Then batman popped out of nowhere and farted, and by the way, Hanabi is still watching.

Then Kristen kept groping others and the fan boys screamed.

Then Katrina ran around drinking Tropicana while eating her hair.

Gropings everywhere.

Monkey D. Luffy married Katrina Lugo.

On their honeymoon, Luffy bought Katrina the "monkey rocker"(a/n: A vibrating sex chair thing.) Then, Katrina bought Luffy a suitcase full of cherry and watermelon flavored condoms. L.O.L.

Then, Katrina ate a rainbow Band-Aid.

An she hit herself and beat Kristen unconscious.

Afterward, Alyssa Lugo's big toe, that fungus infected object farted on Anthony's tooth.

Kelly Clarkson, Pink, Missy Elliot, and Aaron Carter shared a tootsie roll flavored lollipop.

And excited their senses.

Grope.

Then afterward, Sully, Kristen's poor dog, farted on his own time.

However, Katrina found a flavor ice rapper, and tried paper cutting Kristen's lips.

Katrina turned into a decomposing beaver smoking a cigarette.

And farted repeatedly.

Now, Kristen felt ashamed.

She was having her bangs braided.

No.

She wanted to finish the first chapter of her new story.

So, she is going to right now.

(Back to the story)

After Hanabi had run upstairs, Neji opened her laptop. Hanabi had been on a website called, He decided to read this so called, "Fanfiction" from the beginning. Neji's was in horror.

_Alright, before you read this story, Here are some warnings:_

_This is a **NejiXLee** story._

_For those of you who **Don't **like yaoi, **Don't read! **_

Neji had shut the laptop, with sheer horror on his face.

"I must find out who wrote that." He had stated, and ran upstairs.

**Well, that was the first chapter,**

**I know it sucked...**

**And I'm sorry about Katrina's nonsense...**

**We got really bored and she wouldn't leave me alone...so I let her write some of it...**

**Well...**

**Review!**

**:D**


End file.
